


Team Two Sugars (30 Day Challenge)

by holmes221b



Category: Almost Human
Genre: Additional Warnings May Apply, M/M, see author's notes before each chapter
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-06-11
Updated: 2014-09-06
Packaged: 2018-02-04 08:00:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 991
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1771654
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/holmes221b/pseuds/holmes221b
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>30 Days of Richard Paul and his loyal MX partner. Well, more or less 30 days....</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Holding hands

**Author's Note:**

> So I decided I needed to join in on the OTP challenge, and of course, I needed to do it for Team Two Sugars (Richard/his MX). Warnings are chapter specific and will be stated at the beginning of that particular chapter(s) as needed. Chapter titles are prompts.

He didn't see the woman taking aim. But his partner, his MX, did. It knocked him out of harm's way, even as the DRN--Dorian--moved in to disarm the woman.  
"Are you unharmed?" his MX inquired. It could simply have just scanned him--and in fact had probably already done so--, but it seemed to like the idea of gathering information verbally, especially when it came to its human partner.  
Richard liked that, not that he would ever admit that out loud.  
"I'm alright," he assured his android partner, "Just a bit bruised."  
"I apologize for my roughness, Detective, but the trajectory of--"  
"Apology accepted," Richard interrupted, "Now give me a hand in standing up."  
Instead of offering its hand to him, his MX actually picked him up and placed him on his feet, something which it knew he didn't like. At least it didn't try to dust him off or anything, at least.  
"This woman knows where they're holding John," Dorian announced, bringing the detective's focus back onto the reason why the three of them were in this part of the City, "And she will take us to him."  
There was a hint of darkness to Dorian's voice, one that set off alarm bells in Richard's mind. He remembered hearing that hint of darkness in the voice of another DRN unit, several years ago. A firm hand grasping his causes him to look up at his MX.  
"Perhaps we should let the DRN continue alone?" it suggested, seemingly concerned. Was it worried about him?  
Richard shook his head. "I'm fine," he insisted, not letting go of his MX's hand, even though he was painfully aware of Dorian's questioning gaze. He knew that the DRN would hold his tongue and not tell anyone (especially not Kennex).


	2. Cuddling

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> really short.

"Detective, do you require anything to eat or drink? Doctor Lom said--"  
"You need a name."  
"Detective?"  
"A name. Like mine's Richard."  
"I do not require a personal name, Detective, however, if you wish to give me one, I would recommend 'Anthony'."  
"Anthony...that's a good name. You're Anthony from now on, okay?"  
"Okay."  
With a happy sigh, Richard snuggled closer to his MX--now named Anthony--and promptly passed out.


	3. Watching a Movie

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Richard and Anthony (his MX) watching a movie together. Sort of.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, I am slow at writing these things. No warnings.

They were parked in an old fashioned drive in theater.

"Why are we here?" Anthony asked, "The suspect is not likely to be here. He is not a fan of Godzilla."

"It's a double feature tonight. After Godzilla is Pacific Rim, which he is certainly a fan of, if his financials are anything to go by," Richard explained, "he'll probably slip in during the intermission after the end of Godzilla."

"Should I watch for his vehicle then?"

Richard shook his head. "Not until the credits start rolling at the end. I paid for both of our tickets, so you are going to watch these movies with me, dammit."

"The precinct will surely refund you."

"Your confidence in humanity is frightening, Anthony."

"The movie is starting, Detective."

~*~

Kennex called Richard during the intermission to inform him that the suspect's body had been found dumped in an alley not far from the drive in theater.

_"Maldonado wants you to come in,"_ the other detective added, _"And since the precinct's on your way here from your place, you can pick up your....MX on the way yourself."_

"We're already in the area," Richard replied, "should be then in about five minutes."

Then he hung up. "Let's go."

"We are not staying for Pacific Rim?" Anthony asked, sounding a bit put out, or so Richard imagined. MX's weren't capable of expressing or having emotions, he reminded himself.

"Someone found the suspect dead in an alley. The Captain's called us in," Richard explained, "now let's go so that we don't disturb anyone else's enjoyment of Pacific Rim."

"We should come back tomorrow," Anthony requested as he started up the car's engine, "I think that I would enjoy watching more movies with you, Detective."

"We'll discuss that later. And not in front of Kennex."


	4. Throwing Protocol Out

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> STAKEOUT!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm a slow writer. That's my excuse and I'm sticking to it. Anyways, have Richard and his MX on a stakeout together. This is set in the early days of their partnership and the last days of Richard's marriage.

Out of the corner of its vision, MX 176 noted that Detective Richard Paul had fallen asleep. According to its protocols, the Detective shouldn't sleep while on the job, but also according to its protocols, the Detective required sleep to function at optimum levels--and scans had indicated that the Detective had not slept in several days and had made up for the lack of sleep by increasing intake of caffeine in the form of coffee.

Even as it processed this, the MX continued monitoring the suspect they were tailing, recording all relevant data concerning the drug deal going on inside.

_"...even if the cops know about the drugs, they can't touch me..."_

MX 176 had only been on the job for a few days, but it was convinced that the Detective would make short work of the drug dealers talking inside....if they were there to arrest them. Right now, they only had a warrant to observe them in secret, staking out the old building the members of a drug dealing ring used for meetings with each other and with customers.

The Detective mumbled something that sounded vaguely like the name of the Detective's Wife. MX 176 was about to continue ignoring the sleeping human, except it noted that the way the Detective had spoken the name had indicated distress. That meant that the Detective was having a nightmare, and that was not something the MX would tolerate.

"...no, stop, don't hurt me," the Detective mumbled, starting to thrash around a bit in his sleep.

MX 176 decided that the Detective needed to be woken up, and after looking it up, decided that gently shaking the Detective's shoulders was the way to go. It worked, though it made things seem what the MX considered humans would call awkward for the rest of the stakeout that night.

The next time MX 176 saw the Detective, the golden band on the human's left hand was gone.


End file.
